Resident Evil Dark Tommrow:The Moonglade Disaster
by Saibot-syrker
Summary: This story happens after resident evil 2 it is just gotten started so please R&R so I can see what needs work and what is good


RESIDENT EVIL Dark Tommrow  
  
Prologue: Test Log day 1  
  
The tests have proved a sucess on the wolves they have showen a increase in sight smell and hearing but the has the same effects of the T-virus loss of fur and skin and becoming more volent. ...end of log.....  
  
Day 8 there has been a chemical spill in the lab today there shouldnt be a problem because the scientest and my self were wearing our biohazred suits there shouldnt be a problem. ...end of log...  
  
day10 One of the wolfs has escaped the lab and were are going to send a team to track it down but now we have injected the tyrant moster with some of the G-virus we recovered from the ruins of the raccoon lab the tyrant has showen many changes one being claws have growen larger and it has seemed to grow two extra arms. ...end of log...  
  
day20 Roy has been acting funny latly his eyes now have a red tint to them and he has turned a ghostly white and he has been scraching a lot the Tryant monster has turns so voilent that we need to move it to higher scurtity area when i was isting the move the tyrant attacked gashing my arm the sceurty officer had to kill it i have been taken to the medical testing for treatment. ...end of log...  
  
dAy 30 I do not feel my self i think im going insane bob looks tasty YUMMY I HUNGER FOR FLESH....................  
  
  
  
"So Eric how your day been" Mitch said to Eric while they were eating lunch in the cafateria in the station.The cafatera wasnt very large its walls were blue it had a little buffet and 10 sets of tables. Mitch was a 5'5'' blondish brown haired man he was medium built he had blue eyes and wore glasses he was wearing a M.P.D. t-shirt. Eric who was a musclar 6'0'' man with black hair and was wearing a DBZ t-shirt was about to anwser mitch when there was a voice on the intercom"Lt Ortiz and Lt Werner please come to my office" Eric sighed and said "Now what the heck does he want" "Beats me" Mitch replied as the left the cafeteria. Mitch and Eric got to the cheif Mares office and went in.The chiefs office was bland and plain it had off white colored walls and tropyes on the walls.The cheif was in his mid 50s he had black hair and a black beard he wore a dress shirt. As they entered the Cheif said "ahhh my two best officers please sit down" Then Mitch said"Whats the problem cheif?" Then the cheif repiled"There has been a report of 5 missing girls that went camping a week ago havent came home since then and to top that there has been reports of animal attacks over on the outskirts the victims apperently ripped to shreds there is no leads to whos been doing this but it happened in the same place that the missing girls were camping so I'm putting together a team of the M.P.D. best officers to investagate and try to find missing girls and I want you two to be in the squad" Then Eric added"So when does the team leave" Then the Cheif looked at his watch and said"Ohhh in about a half an hour I say you two should get in uniform and get ready and to the helipad before they leave". Mitch ran to the squad room got there combat uniforms on and Mitch got his Lugers and ammo and Eric got his Remington and 5 boxes of shells they got to the heliport just to meet up with Capt. Oberst ,officer Middleton and officer Eno. Capt. Oberst wore a black t-shirt and black cargo pants with a black combat vest he had brown hair and wore sunglasses. Office Middleton the copter poilet wore a jumpsuit and a helicopter helmet. Officer Eno had black hair and wore a plain police officer uniform. Capt. Oberst saw Mitch and Eric running towards the copter and he said "You two are where have you two been you two were to be here a half hour ago" The mitch said "We were just told a few minutes ago" then Capt. Oberst said"Whatever just get in the copter" Eric and Mitch nodded and got in. Night was coming fast as they flew over the city of MoonGlade Mitch just sat and tried to sleep so he would be at his best preformance when they got there. it was about 10pm and it was pitch black outside the helicopter landed in the grass in the forest outside of moonglade. The four got out of the copter and walked about the forest the were about a mile or two away from the copter when it burst into flames. Mitch turn around in shock and said "WHAT THE HELL" then there was several howls in the distance then from then then the noticed sam got out of the copter before it blew and was running towards him when a wolf jumped from out of nowhere and knocked down sam and started ripping him to shreads. sam was screaming in pain then Capt. Oberst told everyone to run to leave him behind. as they were running Mitch saw a building in the distances and said"HEY LETS RUN TOWARDS THAT BUILDING"One second after he said that he heard a barking noise from not far behind them then he heard Capt. Oberst shooting behind them and running they finally made it to the building it was a Milatary base they ran inside and shut the door and locked it. "Guys umm wheres the Captain?"Trevor said. the building they entered looked like it was from the world war 2 era but was also a manson too."I dunno but stay here Trevor Eric and I will look in the room to the left just stay here until we return" Mitch said who motioned to Eric to ready his gun Eric nodded they opened the door to the room and shut it behind them.The room they entered was a meeting room and it was a complet mess there were papers everywhere broken glass chairs broken and haphazardly spread all over the floor. Mitch and eric walked around the meeting room and eric was walking closer to an office on the right. Then the door busted open and somthing lached on to eric and tried to bite him but he pushed him away and said"What the hell is that"As it got back up and started making a ghostly moan then mitch said"STAY WHERE YOUARE M.P.D.!" The thing ignored him and started inching closer to eric then mitch turned on his flashlight on his wrist and shined it on the attacker.What the light reavled was a man who looked like he had been dead for some time mitch was grossed and a little scaried by the thing so he pulled out both lugers and shot at him and blew his head clean off. Eric looked at mitch who was breathing heavliy and getting ready to fire again said "Mitch stop its dead get a hold of your self you stand here why i go find a light swich"Mitch stood there cold sweat dripping down his face as eric went and found a light switch and turned on the lights . The two officers moved closer for a better look and mitch said "By the looks of it it was already dead but i still dont get how it could come back to life and attack people"Then Eric added"I dunno but we should go tell trevor about our find"Mitch nodded and the ran towards the door and back to the main hall. "TREVOR WHERE ARE YOU"Eric yelled when he noticed trevor was gone."TREVOR!!!!!"Mitch added. They looked at each other confused. Then Mitch broke the silence and said "We should go look for him and whos knows what we may find this might also have some connection with the missing girls case" Eric nodded back and said"Roger lets lock and load"and he cocked his shotgun and Mitch got out his Lugers. Then they ran up the stairs and into the room at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Now where did he go"Trevor said as he was following someone who looked like the captain. Then he saw the person again and said "ah there you are"and ran towards the dark figure in the bedroom he entered with a canopy bed and grey walls and a chest of drawers and mirror. As he got closer he said"Captain is that you over there?" The figure turned around it was Captain alex oberst. But the last thing Trevor heard was bang and he blacked out.........  
  
Eric and Mitch got to about the top of the stairs and heard a gun shot."What was that which way did it come from""I think down the hall way out side of this room"eric added. The room they enteried was a waiting room it had a desk an old fasion type writer and one couch. Mitch slowly walked to the door still recovering from what happened eariler and opened the door and ran down the hall. As they were running Mitch ahead of eric they heard a rumbleing nosie but kept running. Mitch was just about to get to the end of the when a huge spider looking leg broke through the floor seperating eric and mitch "You find another way around and see what you can find out about this night of the living dead remake" Mitch ordered.Eric noded and ran off.Mitch stood there untill he was out of veiw. then he said to him self"Well better get moving the faster we find the captain or the missing girls the faster we get out of this hell hole"As he ran down the hall he noticed pictures of maps but one looked more out of place then the others it had a part of the frame covered with a differant peice of wood.Mitch went over and pulled off the piece of the frame then a key fell on the floor and it had a gold ace on the end of it.He put it in his pocket and ran on he came to the end of the hall in the place he thought he heard the gun shot and tried the door it was locked he looked and the knob it had a ace on it he out the key in in the key hole unlocked it.When he opened the door he saw somthing flying towards his head and the next thing he rembered was blacking out a few seconds later he woke up a with a young brown girl looming over him.The girl was wearing a dark red tank top and a black leather skirt. ."I'm sorry for throwing that paper wheight at you i thought you were one of the flesh eaters I got you bandaged up from after i hit you" The girl said. Mitch sat up holding his head then he looked around the room it looked like it was storage room because the were alot of boxes and a chest that looked like it was unlocked.The mitch said"What the hell are you doing here anyway this is no place for a young teenager like yourself to be at this time my name is mitch whats yours and how did you get here" The young girl looked at him and said"My name is Christina me and my friends went camping and were chased here by some animal I'm the only remaining survior of us all the rest of my friends have been killed or dead"Mitch looked at Christina and knew by the terror filled look in her eyes that she was scaried."Its ok ill protect you but first things first you somthing to defend yourself I won't always be there to save you"after mitch said that he started looking throught the boxes in the room and said "Oh yeah this should do"He turned around carring a cougar magnum and said"Here this should work for right now do you know how to shoot a gun I hope" The girl nodded and mitch smiled and said "Good lets move" They both got up and mitch opened the door in fornt of him and as they walked through it they entered a chandler lit lobby. there was a desk with a typewriter on it and broken chairs all around there were about 2 or 3 zombies potroling the area one started heading towards Christina it was itching closer and Christina closed her eyes and pushed the trigger and blew a chunk of its body away.  
  
"I wonder if Mitch is having more luck than I'am right now I have seemed to hit rock bottom" Eric said as he started coming uo to a sprile stare case and stopped and rested his back on the railing and heard a click and a part of the floor opening at the bottom of the stairs."What the hell what did I touch"Eric said as he ran down the stairs heart racing as he got to the bottom he looked down the opening.He saw a ladder and thought "Should I go down"Then he shrugged his shoulders and climbed down the stairs.When he got to the bottom he saw tanks and jeeps so he must of gotten in to the area where the army put there vechicals. He walked around the barly lit room looking at the tanks covered with dust then he walked further and he saw a computer and it was still on."Since when were there computers around World War 2?"He thought he sat down and scrolled up to the top of what was on the screen. It read:  
  
April 23  
  
I tried to tell Nick not to go through injecting the wolves with both the T- virus and G-virus but they wouldnt listen.I have been ristricted from the test area because of trying to destory the virus's so there wouldnt be outbreaks of the virus like in past experices.My restriction has been lifted and ive been able to go back to work but im being highly supervised.Today is not a good day for me I have been choosen as a test subject and well be injected with the ...........................  
  
The rest of the document was blank. Eric started to ponder now things now"Those wolves were dead but injected with somthing and the same with the guy who tryied to attack me It is just all so weird I wonder who could be behind this"  
  
Mitch and Christinas progress was a little better so to say now they had reached a bridge that under it was a sewer drainage area.They started to run across it Mitch started to run to fast that Christina had a hard time catching up.Mitch had gotten to the otherside of the bridge and turned around and waited for Christina but as she ran she heard cracking nosies.Just then the bridge gave out sending Christina into the fast current of water underneith."I'LL SAVE YOU JUST HOLD ON"Mitch yelled but it was to late she was already out of sight.Mitch got down on his knees dropping his assult rifle and said"I wasn't fast enough I could of saved her"Then a voice in his head said there still may be hope.Mitch got up and turned around and opened the door.He entered a libary it was dim lit by candles and lots of book shelves.He started to look around when he turned a corner and a shotgun was being pointed at his head.He turned his head and saw it was eric then he said"Oh eric am I glad to see you I have alot to tell you"Mitch was about to say more but eric stopped him and moitioned him to sit down Mitch nodded.As he sat down eric said"Now what did you want to tell me" "OK I'll tell you ok you the case of the 5 missing girls there was only one survior, her name is Christina and I need your help to find her again, ok me her were run across this bridge I think I was running to fast, and when I got to the otherside the bridge broke from under her sending her into the sewer system,I need your help to find her down there" Mitch said.Eric looked at Mitch and shook his head and said"You like this girl I guess and you leave her in the dust and she falls and you ask me to help save her?, well theres only one word i can say is sure"Mitch was turning a little red and smiled and said "thanks,lets go save her".  
  
Christina had fallen quite a ways and the water was frezing,but she couldnt get out because she was still being pulled away by the current."Oh well this day has sucked first all my friends get killed and then this, well I hope Mitch comes to save me, Or i'll frezze to death and that would just suck"Christina mumbled to herself.Then the current slowed down and she was able to get out of the water.as she got out she heard rustling nosies and didnt know what it was. 


End file.
